


Megstiel- what should happen

by supernaturalbadass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, If you only read one work by me, Megstiel Week, One Shot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalbadass/pseuds/supernaturalbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shameless one shot smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megstiel- what should happen

Meg wasn't one for showing affection. Even if it was to her unicorn. Which was fine with him. If Castiel was being honest he did wish she'd show him something every now and again... But Meg was Meg he knew that. She was his thorny beauty and for now that was enough for him... For the moment. 

This wasn't her usual style. When Meg wanted something she took it, it was simple... Nothing complicated about it, right? Wrong so very wrong. There was nothing simple about this. She wanted Cas or Clarence as she called him most if the time. She wanted him more than anything she'd ever set her heart /or lack there of/ on. Then why was it so fucking hard for her to just walk over and throw him down and just defile him until all he could do was scream her name? Little did she know he was thinking the same things about her.

As he watched her from across the room Meg felt his eyes follow her every movement. They hadn't had much quite time since Cas had rescued her from hell. This being one of those rare moments where they had the bunker to themselves. The boys were out having some family bonding or whatever it was they called. Meg wasn't too sure there wasn't something scandalous going on there. But that was something she'd rather not think about or at least not when she could feel her Angel's eyes on her. She turned to face him holding a book in her hand looking over the cover before looking up at Castiel. "You know it's not polite to stare?" Cas being Cas quickly averted his eyes from her as she chuckled watching him react to being caught. /Oh fuck this!/ she thought to herself as she dropped the book to the coffee table. /just fucking do it. It's easy just walk over and kiss. You've done it before. Why the hell can't you do it again?/ Before she could talk herself out of /again/ she padded her way over to Casteil who still hadn't said anything to her. He shifted in his seat as she neared him. Looking up seeing the conflicted look in her eyes. "Is something wrong Meg?" He asked tilting his head to the side in his usual manner. "Come here." She demanded pulling him by his tie to stand before her. Cas wasn't sure what was going on but he obeyed. Meg had that affect on him as of late. When she spoke he listened.   
Before either of them knew what easy happening Meg kissed him. It was a but awkward at first but as they figured out what was going on the kiss turned more passionate. Cas instinctively wrapped one arm around her waist while he brought the other to tangle his fingers in her messy blonde hair. Meg draped her arms around his neck keeping him as close as she could. Even with his dwindling grace he still made her feel clean and almost pure. Meg wasn't sure how long they stood there or how she was still standing at that. His lips on hers. Both of their tongues fighting to dominate the other. 

Meg only broke the kiss so she could breath. Resting their foreheads together panting Cas smoothed the hair back from her face. "Meg..." Was all he could manage between breaths. His voice was enough to send her heart into a frenzy. She let her body take over her actions not think just doing as she stripped him of his trench coat and jacket letting them fall to the floor. 

Cas had been watching more of the pizza man... More than he'd care to admit. Even still that didn't help him right now as his mind went blank. He just let his body take over as he slipped her blouse over her head tossing it across the room. Cas had a clear enough moment to pull her to a bedroom. Whose room he wasn't certain. But that didn't matter at that moment, the only thing that mattered was the curve leading down to her waist. Turn way her lips felt on his and the feel of her skin on his. And dammit he wanted more. 

With a flurry of clothes and hair the pair were on the bed in their underwear. Meg moved him till he was on his back she straddled him. Cas reached around her back fumbling with her bra clasp. /this looks so much easier when the pizza man does it/ he thought as he finally slid her bra off. He looked over her perfect breasts almost afraid to touch them as he slid his hands over every inch of exposed skin on her.

Meg of course didn't waist anytime stripping his boxers and her panties. She gave him a look to ask if he really wanted to continue. Cas nodded eagerly waiting for her to make a move. Meg slowly took his hardened length in her hand gently jacking it a few times. Cas moaned and shuddered at her touch. He was starting to feel more animalistic in turn moment and so he flipped her to her back and without warning he pushed himself inside her opening. Meg was caught off guard by the sudden changing of position and her breath hitched as he pushed himself into her slowly. She let out a moan that could have awakened the dead. 

The sound she made was almost inhuman which only made Cas want her more as she started to thrust into her setting a steady pace. "Ahh C-as!." She moaned out to breathless. Cas grunted in response taking her lips within his kissing her deeper as he moved within her. "M-meg.." He grunted out between thrusts. Lost in the heat and passion if the moment Meg moaned louder calling out his /name/. Toes curling and her back arching into what looked like an unnatural position Meg released as she clung to her fading Angel. Her release triggering his own Cas scrunched his face calling out to her as he collapsed into her.   
Dripping in sweat and cum he pulled out laying beside her, he smiled. "Meg... I.. I." Meg stopped him. "I know.... Me too.."


End file.
